Aspheera
Aspheera is the leader of the Pyro Vipers. She is the main antagonist of Season 11's Fire Chapter. She is one of the two main antagonist of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, alongside Vex the Formless. Depictions in the Series Early life A thousand years ago, she encountered the young Wu and Garmadon after they trespassed into Serpentine territory and were imprisoned. Aspheera told them of how she was training to be a sorceress and offered to free the brothers, in exchange for them helping her in the future, they agreed. Aspheera freed them and told them to keep their promise in due time. Wu later returned to uphold his end of the deal, and she and Wu became friends. He taught her Spinjitzu. However, Aspheera's learning of the art along with her sorcery enabled her to usurp the previous Serpentine Ruler, Mambo the Fifth. Aspheera used her sorcery and knowledge of Spinjitzu to invade Ninjago, which she intended to take over. She was confronted by Wu and his brother. They fought, Wu using the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to have an edge against her and his brother similarly using it to defeat her minions. Aspheera was angered that Wu had betrayed her by not showing her this art and by standing against her. Aspheera was subsequently imprisoned after Mambo took back power. Wu visited her in her cell, where he tells her that she and the vipers are to be imprisoned in the Ancient Pyramid. She pleaded to Wu to free her as she had him and his brother. Her pleas fell on deaf ears and she swore revenge on the "Deceiver." At some point, her punishment was carried out and she was left to rot in the long-abandoned pyramid. March of the Oni 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Coming soon.... Rainbow Roadtrip Wasted True Potential Aspheera appears in Zane's dream, entering the Monastery of Spinjitzu and propelling Zane back with a blast of fire. When being asked what she wanted, she replies with "revenge." Questing for Quests When Gayle Gossip was done with her interview with Clutch Powers, the camera zooms in on a tablet that shows Aspheera. The Belly of the Beast She appears in another one of Zane's dreams, this time fighting him in the cave beneath the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Boobytraps and How to Survive Them When the Ninja solve the puzzle, Aspheera is released from the tomb and begins fighting the Ninja, exclaiming that she wants revenge on the person who trapped her there. At first, she appears de-powered and has blue skin. She then begins to extract power from Kai, and she powers up, becoming golden. She also uses Spinjitzu to combat the Ninja. After powering up, Aspheera quickly chains the Ninja. She then causes the pyramid to erupt and climbs onto the Fire Fang's throne. Snaketastrophy Aspheera arrives in Ninjago City and begins to communicate with the other Pyro Vipers. She notices a sign advertising an exhibit for the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu at the Ninjago Museum of History. She declares that she will use it to exact revenge on the "traitor" who locked her away. She soon notices Gayle Gossip and Vinny nearby and interrogates them on the location of the museum. Gayle refuses to tell her, instead telling her that the Ninja will stop her. However, Aspheera tells her that they are trapped in the pyramid and demands the location of the museum. Gayle refuses, as Aspheera became angry but Vinny promptly tells her its three blocks ahead. Aspheera has them captured and their cameras continue broadcasting her actions. Magicless Now that Aspheera has Gayle and Vinny hostage she makes them take her to the Ninjago Museum of History to find the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. When they arrive Aspheera doesn't see the Scroll and starts to destroy artifacts. She then revives Char, who then leads her to the Scroll. When they arrive at the room with the scroll, Aspheera is angrily surprised to see that the Ninja have escaped the erupting Ancient Pyramid. The rest of the Ninja (except Kai) and the Mane Five fight off the Pyro Vipers as Aspheera and Lloyd fight for the Scroll. In the end, Aspheera manages to get the Scroll and then traps the Ninja under rubble as she tells three Elemental Cobras to finish them. Ancient History Aspheera leaves the Museum mounted on the Fire Fang, unknowing that the Ninja have successfully survived the battle. She tells the Fire Fang to lead her to the treacherous deceiver upon which it heads to the monastery. Nya distracts Aspheera long enough for Lloyd to try to get the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. They then fight but she successfully defeats Lloyd continuing on her way to the Monastery. Never Trust an Alicorn (Flashback) Aspheera found Wu and Garmadon locked up in a cell. She promises to free them in exchange for Spinjitzu lessons. They agree, and the brothers run home for the night. The next day, Garmadon did not keep his promise, but Wu did. He made her promise not to use Spinjitzu for evil, and she nodded. They trained for weeks until she learned Spinjitzu. Now with Spinjitzu, Aspheera has overthrown the king and is about to take over Ninjago. However, Garmadon and Wu stole the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu and easily overpower her. She was placed in a cell that cannot be opened with magic. Under Siege Aspheera was on top of the Fire Fang, spewing fireballs and Elemental Cobras approaching the Monastery. After reaching the Monastery, Aspheera told the Fire Fang to destroy the temple's doors. P.I.X.A.L. then activated Water guns and rubber Shurikens to stop the Elemental Cobras from burning down the doors. Aspheera uses her staff to get rid of defense weapons. When the Fire Fang destroys the doors, the Ninja are forced to retreat to the Underground Base. Once the Pyro Vipers go inside, Aspheera tells them to find Wu. Having no luck in finding him, Char complains that they can't find him and suggests that they should give up. Aspheera ejected fire at Char but misses, hitting the dartboard that opens to the Underground Base instead. Once Aspheera saw the elevator, Char presses the button and they both wait for the elevator to open, but it couldn't due to Aspheera accidentally eradicating the button. The Explorer's Club After getting inside the elevator of the Monastery, Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers try to break down the doors by slamming Elemental Cobras into it. While they were trying to break down the doors, she uses her magic to lift Char up and slam him to the door. Razzle Dazzle While searching for the Treacherous Deceiver, she successfully banished Princess Luna, while traveling to Hope Hollow to find the Deceiver. Eventually, she accidentally banished Fluttershy through the well, as she was mistaken with Zane for destroying the Generator. After the battle, Aspheera was arrested and held in the Overlord's old cell at Kryptarium Prison, drained of her stolen powers. She is visited by Wu, remarking on how he visited her like last time. An infuriated Wu criticized her, as her vendetta cost him one of his pupils and asks if she is satisfied with her deed. The confused Aspheera reveals that she never wanted to destroy Wu but trap him as he did her. Aspheera states Fluttershy was not destroyed but banished to the Never-Realm, a place that Wu would never be able to save her from. The old master is horrified to learn this and runs out as she taunts him while laughing. The Winter Farewell Aspheera appears in Starlight Glimmer's nightmare about mistakenly banishing Fluttershy to the Never-Realm. Wu also mentioned that Aspheera told him that she actually sent Fluttershy to another realm. The Northern Light of Friendship Kai mentioned Aspheera when he explained to Sorla of how he lost his elemental fire. Shine Like Rainbows (Flashback) She appears in a flashback when she banished Princess Luna, with Cloning Zane and the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, when Cloning Zane regains his memories. Harmony and Hope The Ninja and the Mane Six released Aspheera from the cell and teams with the Resistance to stop Vex, the Dazzlings and Daybreaker for plunging Ninjago and Equestria into ice age. Later, Aspheera, Wu, Garmadon, Celestia, Luna and Discord turn the Dazzlings into stone. Awakenings Aspheera and Char were at the Rainbow Festival, after her reformation. In the future timeline, she is now the Magic Teacher at the School of Friendship. Relationships Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 10: March of the Oni *154. "2, 4, 6, Greaaat" (mentioned) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *167. "Questing for Quests" (pictured) *169. "The Belly of the Beast" (dream) *170. "Boobytraps and How to Survive Them" *173. "Snaketastrophy" *174. "Magicless" *175. "Ancient History" *176. "Never Trust an Alicorn" (flashback) *178. "Under Siege" *180. "The Explorer's Club" *181. "Razzle Dazzle" *182. "The Winter Farewell" (dream) *183. "The Northern Light of Friendship" (mentioned) *193. "Shine Like Rainbows" (flashback) *194. "Harmony and Hope" *195. "Awakenings" Trivia *Aspheera is the fourth villain that knows how to do Spinjitzu: the first being Garmadon, the second being the Overlord, and the third being Doubloon. **Aspheera is the first Serpentine who has been seen using Spinjitzu. **This is due to Wu teaching her when they were young as a promise to release him. *Aspheera is the third known female Serpentine, the first being Selma and the second being Machia. **She is the only known female Serpentine, however, who has a tail. *According to a Ninjago magazine, she is an old friend of Master Wu. **This is proven in "Never Trust an Alicorn." *She is the ninth main female antagonist after Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Starlight Glimmer, the Preeminent, Principal Cinch, Midnight Sparkle, Harumi, and Cozy Glow. *She is the third villain to make Kai powerless, the first was Chen, and the second was Morro. *She is the second Serpentine main antagonist, the first being Pythor. *The only reason she succeeded Mambo the Fifth as leader of the Pyro Vipers is due to her using Kai's stolen powers to resurrect the Pyro Vipers and use them to attack Ninjago City and find the "Treacherous Deceiver." *Her name during development was "Venom Le Drip." *She is the third villain introduced to have a vendetta against both Wu and his brother, the first were the Time Twins. However, chronologically, she is the first, as she swore revenge 1000 years prior to Season 11, while the Time Twins swore revenge 40 years prior to Season 7. **However, she only wants revenge on Wu for not freeing her from her cell and was trapped in an Ancient Pyramid for a millennium. *She is the first invader to not want to rule Ninjago City. **Her mission was to send Wu to the Never-Realm. *She is one of the nine Serpentine whose name is mentioned in the show. The others being, Skales, Skales Jr., Pythor, Arcturus, Acidicus, Char, and Mambo the Fifth. *She is the third main antagonist to announce the title card at the beginning of an episode, with her announcing "Magic Lessons." **The Overlord is the first as he announces "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria", every episode of Hunted, and "The Darkest Times". **Adagio Dazzle is the second as she announces "Gearing Up!" *She is the first villain with no intention of killing Wu or the Ninja. She just wanted her revenge on Wu by attempting to trap him in the Never-Realm, but instead banished Fluttershy by accident. This was also shown after the Ninja accidentally released her and she drained Kai’s power she spared them, albeit her claim that it was because Kai "shared" the gift of Fire with her. She also knew that the pyramid that she left them imprisoned in was about to be destroyed by her lava spell. *It is unknown why she was wearing shoulder armor and with yellow glowing eyes while trapped in the pyramid, as she had neither traits before she was imprisoned. *She is one of the nine main antagonists to still be alive. The others being Garmadon, Pythor, the Overlord, Nadakhan, the Time Twins, Iron Baron, and Vex the Formless. **She is also the only female main antagonist to still be alive. *Aspheera's name is a possible pun on the word "asphalt." *Pauline Newstone, her voice actor, already voiced a golden-colored talking snake before—Heka, Scarab's staff and familiar, in the 1997 cartoon ''Mummies Alive! *She, Daybreaker, the Dazzlings and Vex are responsible for all the Sixteen Realms to lose color, with Aspheera banishing Princess Luna, alongside Cloning Zane and the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Vex steals the Alicorn magic, which creates Hopeless Magic and the Dazzlings feed off negativity, causing disharmony in Ninjago and Equestria. **However, she had no intention of this as she meant to strike Wu with her staff but Fluttershy took the hit for him, leaving her banished to the Never-Realm and later be found by Vex. **Other than that, Zane destroys the Rainbow Generator, causing all the colours to disappear. *She is one of the eight main antagonists to reform, the others are Garmadon, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Morro, Yang, Harumi and the Overlord.